


Love The Way (You Love Me)

by jisxngie



Series: Seventeen Drabbles and Smuts [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gags, Gay Sex, I am sorry for this, M/M, Oh god, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, cockslut jihoon, cumslut jihoon, daddy seungcheol, fight me, i also wanted to include toys and omorashi but whatever that can be next round lol, i am sincerely sorry for this mess, i was listening to river flows in you while writing this what is wrong with me, okay, sub jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way (You Love Me)

Seungcheol wrenches his fingers deeper into Jihoon and makes the producer whine and moan, sounds muffled behind the black gag in his mouth. His knees and ankles were bound together with thick rope and his wrists tied behind his back, blindfold preventing his sense of sight. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot aren’t you?” Seungcheol chuckled breathily, pushing in a third finger as he watched the younger nod and writhe under his hands.

Jihoon’s eyes were wet with tears, his fringe messily pushed out of his face from Seungcheol pulling it earlier when he was sucking him off and his wrists burning from the friction of pulling against the rope. “You like that? You like my fingers fucking your asshole like this?” Seungcheol’s voice was low and demeaning and Jihoon couldn’t stop himself from nodding and shifting his knees back a bit so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. Jihoon was always so submissive for Seungcheol, squirming under his gaze even in public and finding himself in the most arousing situations anywhere (Seungcheol had once left him bound to the bedpost only to have Jisoo walk in all concerned for him, blabbering with flushed cheeks that Seungcheol had said that he kept calling for him once he saw the younger).

Seungcheol pulls his fingers out and unties the ropes around Jihoon’s ankles and knees, pulling him to the edge of the bed and flipping him over. The elder pulled Jihoon’s blindfold down and dark, teary and red eyes looked back up into his own. “You’re so pretty,” Seungcheol smirked as he pushed in and watched Jihoon throw his head back and moan loudly behind the gag, his toes curling and thighs trembling.

It wasn’t long until Seungcheol had developed a brutal pace, fucking his hips against the backs of Jihoon’s thighs and making the younger scream and whine and moan and writhe under him. Seungcheol undid the gag and let it slip off, watching saliva drip out of Jihoon’s mouth as he blabbered and moaned and begged to make up for everything he couldn’t say before. “Please, fuck, please please please daddy please, fuck me harder daddy, fuck me faster!” Seungcheol grunted as he thrust in roughly right into Jihoon’s prostate, making the younger scream and cum all over his chest and stomach, some even catching on his chin. “Daddyyyy, fuck,” Jihoon groaned as Seungcheol continued to thrust in roughly.

“Yeah, you like being fucked by my cock like this? You like being overstimulated? What if I came inside of you right now and kept fucking you? Imagine all of that cum Jihoon. Imagine the amount of it dripping down your fucking legs once I’m done with you.”

Seungcheol smirked, watching Jihoon squirm under him at his words.

“I wanna feel it. I wanna feel you- oh fuck!- I wanna feel you fuck your cum into me daddy.”

Round 2 has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAH YOU'RE WELCOME
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT ROUND 2 AND SO ON
> 
> IF THIS HITS 25 KUDOS AND 10 COMMENTS I WILL BEGIN WRITING IT OKAY?
> 
> <33
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> well done you survived


End file.
